Des Couples Improbables
by Naissss
Summary: Suite à un pari..plus qu'étrange. Voldy et Dobby se rejoignirent, et Luna et Sev' se découvrirent...Plus tard Bellatrix et Trelawney se...Pour savoir faut aller LIRE!XD!
1. Introduction

**Très chers amis si nous sommes réunis en ce jour c'est pour célébrer un pari. Oui, j'ai bien dit un pari fait entre Snakky, (universellement connue) et 'Nais (dîtes Kiko dans certaines contrées). Ce pari à donc donné naissance à deux OS, complètement perturbants et perturbés...à ne pas prendre au sérieux sous peine de toubles mentaux sévères...XD!**

**En espérant que vos esprits sortiront indemnes de cette expérience...Snakky et Kiko vous souhaitent un excellent voyage dans méandres de leurs imaginations tordues et psychotiques mouhahahaaa!!**


	2. La Baguette de Voldyboud'chou

**Auteur : 'Naissss (Nan il y a pas autant de "s" en vrai)**

**Disclaimer : Perte de temps totale car je ne possède pas ces persos (et tout le monde le sais déjà) et qui voudrait réellement posséder ce qui va suivre je vous le demande.**

**Genre : Je sais même pas si on peut dire que c'est de l'humour...parce que ça m'a semblé très naturel à moi...Mouhahahaaa!**

**Préambule : **

**Notre illustre Snakky me méttant au défi,**

**Des méandres de mon esprit un OS a surgit.**

**«De Dobby et Voldy, tu écriras l'histoire...»,**

**m'avait-t-elle dit l'air déjà hillare.**

**Est donc né de mon imagination perturbée,**

**ce one shoot, que je qualifirais de...décalé.**

**(Eh ouais déjà à ce moment là c'était mal barré XD...Mais ne fuiyez pas...C'est pas ma faute...Mon esprit est incontrôlable.)**

**Note : Hum les "choses" en italique sont des pensées.. Les choses soulignées sont...rohh vous verrez, je vais pas vous dire tout non plus!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tel un pot de bolognaise sur une platrée de spaghettis, une noirceur encore inconnue, s'abbatit la nuit venue.

C'est alors que surgissant de la terre, deux bras biscornus animèrent le cimetière.

Sans plus attendre Dobby se retrouva sur ces deux jambes, se défaisant peu à peu de l'amas de boue qui lui collait aux ...genoux.

_Mais...ils m'ont enterré ces cons là !_

Il leva soudainement ses grands yeux globuleux, et s'apperçut qu'il faisait face à un être au visage ravagé et hideux...

_Vol..Vol..Vol...Voldy??_

Toi! Paria!, Tu es désormais à moi!, lui lança Voldy, sans plus de cérémonie.

_Et voilà, à peine revenu et on m'agresse déjà. Paria ?, Paria?. T'as vu ta trogne face de tanche...oui de TAAAANCHE! _

Ah ça non, c'est hors de question!, répondit Dobby, pointant un doigt E.T-ien vers la constellation du Dauphin. Depuis des siècles nous sommes traîtés comme des bouseux ayant baignés dans un bain de purin graisseux. Je dis NON. Plus jamais je ne me...

Tu va la fermer ta grande...

..laisserai opprimer. Levez vous mes amis, levez vous et rebellez vous ICI!!

Il m'ont l'air un peu clamsés tes alliés, lança Voldy, en regardant autour de lui.

Mes alliés sont bien vivants, et nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin des temps !!

Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est dans un cimetière entouré de macchabées, espèce de coléoptère décérébré!

Tout cela n'est qu'inepties, nous serons affranchiiiiis. Tout cela est sans importance, proche est notre délivrance.

Et après ça, qu'est ce que tu feras ?. Offrir tes capacités à une agence de publicité?.

Peu m'importe toutes vos billevesées. Je serais libre, JE LE SAIS!! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY...

NOOOOON, hurla Voldy prit soudain de convulsions. J'ai besoin d'un spasfon...

Voldy courut alors aussi vite qu'il le pu, espérant fuir ainsi les cris stridents de Dobby.

Et tandis qu'il zigzaguait entre les mausolées, il trébucha sur une pierre ce qui le fit tomber, la tête la première dans un fossé.

Profitant de cette occasion qui ne se représenterait plus, Dobby fonça sur son adversaire qui fut pris au dépourvu. Lui volant sa baguette et lui lançant de la terre, Dobby commença sa course folle à travers le cimetière.

I believe I can flyyyy, I believe...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-- Nous vous informons que cette scène est malheureusement censurée pour excès de violence, d'insultes et de cris stridents qui vous auraient de toutes façons fortement incommodés. Nous pouvons ceci dit vous confier que les dernières paroles que Voldy prononça à l'inttention de la demi portion verdâtre furent les suivantes : «MOI je sais VOLER, pauvre féléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé». Veuillez pardonnez notre intrusion durant votre lecture. --

Dobby fut soudain prit de soubresauts qui le réveillèrent aussitôt.

Mon Bichon?, Mon Bichon?. Dobbynounet, il est l'heure de se lever!!

Dobby ouvrit soudain les yeux empreint d'une inquiètude passagère qui n'était cependant pas nécessaire. Il était sur sa couchette bien enroulé dans sa couette.

Oh mon Voldyboud'chou, sanglota-t-il. J'ai fait un cauchemar horripilant...et tu étais dedans.

Rooh viens ici me faire un calin, et je te laisserais jouer avec ma baguette...lui murmura Voldy l'air coquin.

Ils se marièrent et eurent...heu non attendez c'est pas du tout la même histoire...ahem...Et c'est ainsi que la planète, le monde, la galaxie, l'univers regrettèrent...le règne de Voldyboud'chou et I Believe I can Flyyyyyyyyyyyyy...C'est mieux! Quoique...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voilà, Oui je sais c'est très...hum non je trouve pas de qualificatif...XD! Vous avez aimé? ou pas dailleurs...Vous avez detesté?, Vous vous demandez qui est cette folle et pourquoi elle n'est pas internée quelque part très loin de vouuuuus? Bé allez y...dites le...REVIEWS (je suis sûre que ça me fera rire!XD)**


	3. Quand Sev' rencontre Luna

**Alors bé évidemment l'auteuze, c'est la fantastique-magnifique-superbe-talentueuse Snakky (Non non, elle ne parle pas d'elle à la troisème personne et ne s'envoie pas gratuitement des fleurs...c'est Kiko qui fait son éloge... Mais tout ce qui va suivre sera du bonheur Snakkien à l'état pur!) Et maintenant place à l'humour et à la décadence! (mais pourquoi la décadence??XD) Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme de coutume, Rogue se planta devant eux et fit les gros yeux.

Effet garanti.

-Ouvrez votre livre page 247.

Bruits de pages pour ne pas le contrarier, exercice difficile et rarement récompensé, hélas.

-Felix Felicis... La potion de chance... Je vérifierai votre exercice dans une demi-heure, et j'ose éspérer que vous n'aurez pas fait sauter la classe d'ici-là...

Effet garanti, je vous dis!

Sur ce, il prit place à son bureau, parcourut l'assemblée de cette éspèce en croissance exponentielle qu'il avait pour mission d'éradiquer (les crétins, vermine grouillante et aussi tenace que les cafards), puis commença le seul exercice qu'il appréçiait dans sa vie morne de professeur, mise à part caresser le rêve de séquestrer Potter pour lui infliger diverses tortures.

Saquer les élèves, griffonner des « zéro » sur les parchemins aux écritures laborieuses et timides. Impitoyable héro de l'ombre, justicier pas masqué, il était la bête noire de Poudlard, il était...

...

-Gné?

...

D'abord, il crut que c'était un gag.

Et comme pour n'importe qu'elle plaisanterie qui n'en est pas une, il cligna les yeux d'incompréhension.

La copie d'une Serdaigle. Serdaigle? Maison réputée pour son sens aigu de l'intelligence?...

Et lentement, comme un ralenti avant une grosse catastrophe, son regard incrédule et irrité remonta sur la marque indéniable de l'identité du futur supplicié.

Luna Lovegood.

Soupir.

Encore elle.

Gros soupir.

Elle avait écrit tout un parchemin sur « Les vertus de l'altruisme ».

Hahaha. Très drôle. Quelle conne.

A chaque fois qu'il exigeait un parchemin un tant soit peu « technique » ( « Les vertus de la sève de mandragore », par exemple), elle lui pondait un charabia incompréhensible sur l'amour entre les hommes et les diverses éspèces animales sorties d'on ne sait où.

Mais QUELLE CONNE!

Le problème ne résidait pour lui pas tant sur l' « écart » du sujet, mais plutôt sur la façon dont il allait réduire en charpie et l'élève, et la copie. Naturellement.

Brûler le parchemin dans la Grande Salle, déjà fait.

Faire des confettis et les lancer dans la classe, déjà fait.

Lui faire avaler ses monstruosités, hélas, déjà fait.

Dieu qu'il fallait de l'imagination pour être professeur!

Distraitement, il tapota sur son bureau, emporté dans ses délires sadiques et purement jouissifs, laissant passer l'heure, ignorant que de plus en plus de paires d'yeux inquiets se posaient sur lui en se demandant si quelque chose n'était pas survenu dans sa vie.

Peut-être avait-il ses règles?

En tout cas, il finit par trouver un moyen de la clouer sur plaçe. Il était Serpentard, et... Après tout... IL LE VALAIT BIEN!

...

Quoique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme de coutume, Rogue se planta devant eux et fit les gros yeux.

Là, c'était quand même moins garanti, en ce qui concerne l'effet.

-Lovegood, vous m'accompagnerez dans la Grande Salle après les cours!

Effet Garanti!

-Ouaaa... La veinarde!! Elle a adopté une chauve-souris!!

-Je me demande qui des deux est le plus à plaindre!

-Le bisou! Le bisou! Le bis...

-SI... LENCE!

Rogue se tint droit comme Batman, près à bondir, à fondre sur la moindre limace qui l'ouvrirait pour la réduire inéluctablement en bouillie.

-Bzzzzzz (évidemment, y a toujours une mouche à la con qui se glisse dans le tournage, la direction s'excuse auprès de la clientèle pour ce léger incident...)

Et il commença à distribuer sèchement les immondices qu'ils lui avaient concocté avec des appréciations toujours très recherchées:

-Belby! Il ne serait pas impensable que le professeur Trelawney soit votre mère! On ne calcule pas les propriétés médicinales de la mandragore par le biais des tasses de thé, andouille!

-Habbot. Songez, pour votre salut, à rejoindre Ste Mangouste! Les Mandragores sont des plantes, pas un groupe de rock!

-Goldstein! Permettez-moi de douter quand je lis que « Dobby » vous a dit qu'en faisant macérer de la salive de mandragore, on obtenait « un putain d'alcool »... ZERO!

-MacMillan! Je suis navré de vous annoncer que je n'accepte pas les gallions en guise d'argument sur les propriétés bénéfiques des mandragores! Mais faites donc un don au professeur Lupin...

Il marqua la pause pour se retrouver devant la table de Luna qui le regardait comme une vache regarde un train.

Puis continua ses sifflements l'oeil planté sur elle, mais tendant une copie à sa voisine:

-Turpin!Quand vous aurez appris à écrire, revenez parmi nous!

Dans une ambiance moite et gaie, les élèves, le coeur léger de tant de compliments, de sincères encouragements, et d'autant d'humaine compréhension, repartirent en faisant la tronche.

Bah oui, effet garanti.

-Lovegood! Suivez-moi!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il la fit monter sur l'estrade, et se retournant vers elle, se baissa pour planter son regard d'alligator affamé dans ses grands yeux candides.

-Récitez, je vous prie, le fruit de vos réflexions.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit sèchement son parchemin.

Elle sourit vaguement, prit le morceau de papier froissé (Oui, Rogue ne résisitait jamais à un instinct primaire qui ne le soulageait pas pour autant), et s'éclaircit la gorge devant toute l'école.

Un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, le sourire triomphant, l'air d'un César en pleine gloire, au summum de l'estime de soi, attendait l' « ovation » du public.

-Le professeur Rogue ici-présent m'a gentiment demandé de partager mon essai avec vous.

Elle se tourna vers lui, qui commençait à grincer des dents et à suer comme un esquimo dans un solarium, et lui décocha un sourire mutin. Avant de reprendre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette au Tout-Puissant. Pourquoi tant d'obstacles sur sa mission apocalyptique? La tuer au milieu de toute cette foule... Impensable! Quoique...

-Si j'en crois son insistance, il a dû être particulièrement réceptif à mon discours et j'éspère que vous le serez également.

Vous savez quand vous rentrez en tutu avec des rangers et une bar-mitsva dans un lieu bondé, bruyant et chaleureux, vous voyez les regards ronds comme des soucoupes accompagnés par la symphonie du Silence pesant qui vous servent de Piédestal?

...

Notez que Luna n'apparaissait pas du tout perturbée par cette manifestation plus-que-probable-de-la-part-d'ados-pleins-d'hormones-et-de-codes-sociaux.

Ils étaient sur le cul. Rogue, rouge écrevisse, le regard le plus meurtrier de l'Histoire, braqué plein feux sur Luna, qui récitait une Ode à L'humanité heureuse.

Casimir? Bisounours? Mai 68?

On ne savait quelle tendance prédominait dans ses mots, mais c'était affreux à entendre.

Effet Garanti.

-STOOOP!!

Harry Potter bondit de sa chaise, les yeux en larmes (comme de par hasard, la Drama Queen!) et en pointant du doigt la coupable de ses maigres sanglots, il beugla:

VOLDEMORT VEUT MA PEAU ET TOI TU TROUVES RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE TE LA RAMENER SUR L'AMOUR ENTRE LES HOMMES! TU LE FAIS EXPRES?!

C'est à ce moment précis que Rogue leva un sourcil et sourit avidemment, sardoniquement, sadiquement,-débilement, faut le dire-, pour se jeter dans un élan incongru incontrôlé, et fort incompris de tous les vivants qui peuplaient la salle, sur Luna.

Et il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort, heureux d'avoir vécu pour voir Potter anéanti.

Silence.

-Merci, merci, merci!! Je désespérais d'y arriver un jour!!

-DE...DE.. RIEN... VOUS... EURK... M'ETOUFFEZ!!

-Je vous dois la vie! Je vous dois tout!! Vous êtes merveilleuse, LoveGood, vous êtes...

...

Silence qu'il a enfin remarqué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vous vous doutez bien qu'il aura fallu des années à Rogue pour digérer cette humiliation, mais il s'en sortit très bien, si vous voulez mon avis...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-LUNAAAAAAAAA!! POTTER VIENT D'INSULTER TES BOUCLES D'OREILLES EN FRAISE!!

Et Luna, qui sourit comme une droguée, mais se lève et va discourir ailleurs, tandis que le Severus profite auditivement du spectacle...

-AAAAAH NOOOOON!! AAAARGH!! PAS TOOOIIIIIII!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Review POWER of course...**


	4. Fumette et Baguette

**Eh oui, quand y'en a plus y'en a encore (humm c'est bin français de chez nous tout ça!XD). Et voilà, les paris étranges et bizarres rameutent des gens (chose encore plus bizarre XD! (Bizzare est déjà un mot assez...'Nais la fermeuuuuh XD). Donc Notre grande BeeGees (auteuZe du Silence est d'Or pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant ') a rejoint notre cause (enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça!) et nous à écrit un OS fumant (oui c'est le mot XD) sur Bellatrix et...Non c'est une surprise!. Mais elle tient absolument à faire savoir que c'est po elle qui à choisit..(faudrait pas que les gens se mettent a douter de sa santé mentale...trop tard ahemmm XD). Enjoyyyyy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fumette et baguette...

Bellatrix Lestrange, mangemort niveau 48 et groupie irrécupérable du Seigneur des Ténèbres (surnommé affectueusement exTerminator because he is always back), marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la Dark Vador, faisant ainsi claquer sur le sol ses nouvelles bottes lui ayant couté 347 gallions chez Bata-sorcier(r), réalisées en pur peau de moldu. Elle était d'une humeur de chien. Le balafré soit disant sauveur du monde et ses deux larbins avaient apparement décidé de reprendre le château (un samedi !! à l'heure d' « Attention au palier magique » !!), l'obligeant à reprendre du service plus tôt que prévu.

_Je vais les étouffer dans leur vomi._

Néanmoins, avec un peu de chance, Voldynounichet la récompenserai peut-être pour services rendus à la nation, la comblerai de cadeaux et lui laisserai l'acces libre à sa collection de fouets et costumes latex.

_Oh ouiiiii !!_

M'enfin bon, pour l'instant c'était la panique dans Poudlard, et voilà que des mioches hurlaient à la mort et vas-y que je cours partout en couinant pour éviter les Avada.

_Y'a plus de jeunesse._

Un jeune élève passa d'ailleurs devant elle à cet instant, et fut frappé si violemment par son sortilège qu'il passa par dessus la rembarde et s'écrasa 30 mètres plus bas dans un SPLASH un peu mou.

_Merde, j'ai perdu la main._

Mais c'est alors qu'une ennemie innatendu (ah ça...) surgit devant elle, menaçante :

YAAAAAAAAA !!

Sous les yeux ébahis de la mangemort venait d'apparaitre THE Sybille Trelawney herself, dans un océan de voiles et de parfum AIRWICK SPRAY (encore elle qui avait pollué les toilettes de Dumby), gesticulant avec énergie, tel Véronique et Davina.

Là, la grande voyante aux lunettes à télescope intégré 25 000 ème (recommandées par le dernier Pytie Magazine), s'adressa d'un ton lourd à Bellatrix, encore sur le cul devant une telle apparition, tout en tendant de sa main droite une boule de cristal :

- Suppôôôôôôôôôt de Saaaatan !! Reniez votre allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbrrrrreeeeuuuh...

- ...

- ... vous qui avez marché dans les noiceuuuuurs du mooonnde...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la hyppie là ?

- ...sauuuveeez votre âmeuuuh...pendant qu'il est encore temps...car le Dark looord will soon be...

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon on la connais celle-là, grogna Bella en essuyant sa robe sur laquelle la pseudo-prétresse venait de postilloner ses inepties. Bon tu le bouges ton gros postérieur ou ma baguette s'en charge ? Siffla-t-elle, tout en se demandant comment une telle abération avait pu venir au monde.

- IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE COOOOORPS !! beugla Trelawney, hystérique.

_Non mais il va se calmer le coléoptère ??_

- Visiblement je serai la seule à le faire depuis des années, répliqua Bella, au bord de la nausée.

_Elle doit être complètement périmée la pauvre._

- Ohhh, femme-vipèèère !! gémit la pauvre Sybille, vexée par cette remarque ô combien vraie mais blessante.

- Ben voyons, tout de suite les grands mots...

Attérée, la mangemort réfléchissait à la façon de faire exploser cette vieille chouette crasseuse sans tâcher le tapis XV ème du couloir, quand la dite chouette commença à s'avancer lentement vers elle, jouant de son châle poussiéreux genre danse des sept voiles.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE ME VEUT LA DEMEURÉE !?_

- Ai confiiiiannceuuh, crois-en moiiii...

_Mais c'est qu'elle sent le Canabis à plein nez la clocharde !!_ hallucina Bella alors que l'éminente prof de de divination se rapprochait à une distance plus que dangereuse.

Mais c'est à cet instant (hé oui, re-rebondissement, tadaaa !!) qu'apparut au coin du couloir la plus célèbre des créatures de moins de cinquante centimètres à la taie d'oreiller reconnaissable, j'ai nommé l'elfe Dobby-je-me-tape-en-secret-le-fameux-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (pour un complément d'information, voyez le one shot précédent).

Bellatrix, au courant de cette liaison démoniaque, en avait fait son esclave personnel pour les tâches ménagères. Ca n'empêchait pas l'infernal gnôme de fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

- Maîtresse ?? couina le petit être en observant la scène, avant de s'adresser à la voyante qui était à présent en train de tourner autour de la mangemort en chantant All you need is love. Dame...heu...(lui même n'était pas sûr de la véritable nature de Trelawney)... Maitresse Sybille ?

_Mais qu'il est con._

- C'EST MOI TA MAITRESSE ABRUTI EN SHORT !! beugla Bellatrix, au comble de la tension (avoir une mouche humaine vous tournant autour peut être plutôt perturbant). Alors maintenant, le simili-Yoda, tu vas récurrer mon fond de baignoire, t'as compris ?

- Ouiiii,ô maitresse démoniaque !! couina la demi-portion en s'enfuyant de ses petites jambes tordues.

_Un vrai déchet ce machin._

- Bon et toi t'as fini de me tourner autour ??

- Moi aussi je pourrais vous servir... susurra alors Sybille Trelawney, son regard de taupe rivé sur le sien.

- PARDOOOOOONN ??

- JE VOIIIS TOUT VOS DESIIIIIIIIIRSSS...

- ...

Ces dernières paroles eurent raison de la santé mentale de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'atmosphère embrumée d'une tour d'astronomie...

- AAAAARGGGHHH c'est quoiii ça !! hurla la voix d'une mangemort traumatisée, venant de sous les draps.

- Hihiiiihiiiiiiii...heuuu...reprend un peu de cette herbe magique !! suggère la voix aïgue d'une Trelawney.

- ...

- Maiiiis siiiii...

- Par l'enfer... heureusement que c'est de la bonne !!

Avant que son cerveau ne fasse un total blackout des évènements qui allaient se dérouler dans cette tour (après tout, nous ne sommes pas des pervers...), Bellatrix pensa fort, très très fort, que parfois, le sens de l'altruisme des mangemorts n'était pas assez récompensé.

FIN.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Revieeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws!GOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
